Catch me, Change me
by f.m. kit kat
Summary: Eragon is captured by Murtagh and is taken to Uru'baen. He is separated from Saphira and the Varden can't help him. What happens when the very man that captured him becomes his only ally? Eventually MurtaghXEragon. Rated M for lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1: panic

**Catch me, Change me**

**Summary: Eragon is captured by Murtagh and is taken to Uru'baen. He is separated from Saphira and the Varden can't help him. What happens when the very man that captured him becomes his only ally? Eventually MurtaghXEragon. Rated M for later chapters. Based on the books. Sorry about the crapy title. Reviews much appreciated as long as they're constructive. :) **

**Note: this is the same story I published called "When the ice Breaks". I published that story first under the Eragon movie because I didn't realize there was an Eragon book category and I don't want to move it so now it's in two places... Enjoy~**

**Warnings: none**

**Disclaimer: Don't own!**

Chapter 1 _Panic_

"_you never really know your friends from your enemies until the ice breaks" _

_~Eskimo proverb_

Eragon fought against the overwhelming torrent of power that was being thrown against his mind, threatening to drown him. It took every last scrap of what strength he had left not to give in and let Murtagh overwhelm him. A hoarse cry erupted from his lips as the two of them traded blows. Above them, Saphira and Thorn flew at each other, ripping each other with tooth and claw, snarling from between their snapping teeth. Their swords clashed and behind the hissing metal Murtagh's eyes burned with anger and contempt. They were no longer the eyes of the friend he once travelled and fought beside, they were blackened with hatred.

Murtagh pushed their swords apart, slashing at Eragon with renewed fury. Eragon howled in pain as the metal sliced through flesh. A second later Murtagh's fist collided with his jaw in a resounding _crack_, sending Eragon to the ground. He didn't have time to catch his breath as a boot smashed into his ribs. All he could manage was wheezing pants. Murtagh stood over him, a dark figure against the grey sky. Eragon thought he faintly heard Saphira shout his name. Then Murtagh was swinging his sword down at him.

Eragon jerked awake, his breathing hard and fast, heart pounding almost out of his chest. His eyes flashed around wildly. He took huge gulps of air, slowing his breathing and heart rate. A groan escaped him when he tried to push himself up, reminding him that his dream had been real. The wounds and bruises that were scatted across his body flared as finally managed to sit up. This was _not_ his tent. Grey stone walls surrounded him. The only furniture in the room was the small bed he was sitting on. Fear clutched at him. He pushed it away harshly. Maybe they had simply taken him to a doctor away from the battlefield for safety.

A soft tinkling sound interrupted his thoughts. His head whipped down to see a thick black manacle wrapped around his wrist, chaining him to the bed. A similar one was fastened to his other wrist. This time the panic was to great for Eragon to push down. He tried to climb out of bed, but the chains were too short to allow him to do more than sit up. He felt warm liquid stain the white bandages that covered him as his wounds opened from the sudden movement. Eragon hardly noticed. The panic built up in him almost unbearably. He had to let it out. A scream ripped itself from his lungs and he started yelling for help, his hoarse cries reverberating off the stone. He couldn't get any air into his lungs. The door to his room smashed open and a man he didn't recognize rushed over to him. Eragon's terror doubled and he started fighting against the man, blindly thrashing and punching and clawing. Then, a sudden darkness surrounded him as he lost consciousness

**To be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: submission

**When the ice breaks**

**Second Chapter! Sorry the first one was so short! This story takes place sometime between when Eragon leaves Ellesmera to help the Varden and the battle of the burning planes. Eragon and Murtagh are not brothers in this fic, just friends like before Murtagh was absconded with. Reviews much appreciated since I don't know if this story is utter crap, good, or just kinda there. **

**Warnings: some swearing**

**Disclaimers: Don't own!**

Chapter 2 _submission_

"_You and I were long friends: you are now my enemy, and I am yours."_

_~ Benjamin Franklin_

Murtagh frowned slightly at the faint echo of a scream that entered the room. Maybe it was just his imagination, but he thought it sounded like Eragon. Why would Eragon be screaming? It wasn't like he was being tortured or anything. Galbatorix had looked toward the source of the sound as well. He was probably contacting one of his pet magicians to find out what the problem was. After a few minutes the king looked back at Murtagh. A falsely sweet smile appeared on his face.

"Was it Eragon," Murtagh asked, already knowing the answer.

Amusement colored the king's voice "It seems our guest has woken up. He was confused as to where he was and subsequently suffered a panic attack." Murtagh's frown deepened. Was Eragon really so weak that he couldn't handle waking up in a strange place without having a freaking heart attack? It disgusted him. Galbatorix's eyes twinkled briefly in amusement, as if he knew the young rider's thoughts, which he probably did considering how much the other man poked around in his head.

"Why don't you go keep an eye on him? You're the only one in the castle he's familiar with. Perhaps you can keep him calm long enough to explain to him where he is."

Murtagh glared at him and spat, "I'd rather not." Galbatorix's face darkened slightly and he said Murtagh's true name in a dangerous voice. Hearing it sent a cold shiver down his spine. He hated his true name, not just because it kept him imprisoned here, but also because it filled him with self loathing.

He stood before Galbatorix attached an order to that name and said, "I'm going." He made it three strides before the king spoke again in that dangerous voice, "How do you talk to a king?" Another shiver ran down Murtagh's spine. He turned slowly to face the king and bowed his head submissively.

"I will do as you say, your majesty."

It still killed him to submit to this madman, but by now his survival instincts ruled his pride. All that mattered to him now was that Thorn and he survived. He waited for the king to acknowledge him so he could leave.

"Good boy," Galbatorix said smugly, "you may go." Murtagh straightened and without another word left the room. Once he was out in the hallway, he slowly let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. His hatred for Galbatorix was enough to keep him from being intimidated by the king, except when he used that tone. That tone meant punishment, which ranged from skipped meals and isolation to varying forms of torture. The worst part of the punishments was that Thorn was always separated from him, both mentally and physically. Thorn was the only thing he had left and he cherished the dragon almost more than his own life. This bond made them stronger and helped keep them alive, but it also gave Galbatorix something to use against them.

Murtagh grumbled to himself irritably when he reached the cell Eragon was being kept in. Two soldiers stood guarding the door and a magician sat in a chair against the stone wall. Murtagh stopped in front of the guards and said in an annoyed voice, "The king sent me to check on him," he nodded his head at the locked door, "and calm him down since he knows me."

The magician stood and said, "Good, because I couldn't get through to him at all. When I heard him start yelling for help and for someone to 'let him out' I went in to find out what was wrong. He was barely able to breathe because of his panic attack and when I tried to get him to calm down he just fought me off. I had to put him under a sleeping spell to prevent him from hurting himself." Murtagh nodded and looked back at the guards who quickly stepped out of his way and opened the door for him. The door was secured once again after he entered the small stone room.

Eragon lay on a small bed in front of him. Fresh bandages covered his chest and shoulder where Murtagh had stabbed him. Two black chains fastened him to the bed by his wrists. In addition to the manacles, a black magic suppression collar hung around his neck. A moan escaped the sleeping teen and he tossed his head, fighting off a nightmare. Murtagh frowned and leaned forward to study his former friend's face. It was different than his memories of Eragon, yet the base characteristics were the same. He was, Murtagh thought, for lack of a better word, beautiful. It was as if an artist had smoothed out his features, made them longer, more feline. Eragon whimpered in his sleep, twisting his face in a pained expression and turned his head to the side revealing a pointed ear. Murtagh's eyes widened slightly.

"What the hell," he muttered. Eragon moaned in reply. Murtagh sighed. _Better get this over with, _he thought grimly and released the sleeping spell. After a few more moans, Eragon's body relaxed and he opened his eyes slowly. When he saw Murtagh his eyes flew open and he bolted upright in bed swearing vehemently.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here," he spat. Behind the anger, Murtagh saw the barely disguised fear in Eragon's eyes, and something else. It took him a moment to identify the other emotion. It was pain, hurt and accusation, and most of all betrayal. Part of him supposed he deserved the look, but the other part reared up in anger. It wasn't like he had _chosen_ to join Galbatorix of his own free will! He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the wall.

He growled, "I'm here to keep you from having another panic attack and to explain where you are." Eragon just continued to glare at him. The two fought with their eyes until finally Eragon looked away. Murtagh felt a thrill of satisfaction at the small victory. For once, he wasn't the one forced to submit. Eragon glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"So where the hell am I?" he demanded bitterly.

"In Uru'baen," said Murtagh flatly, "In a cell in Galbatorix's castle." Eragon's eyes widened. "You're not going to faint on me, are you?" Murtagh sneered. The glare returned to the other teen's face and Murtagh felt a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth. It surprised him. He hadn't smiled since his abduction and here after exchanging a few sentences with the hot headed rider he had smiled so _easily._ He shook his head and smoothed his features back under his usual mask.

"Where's Saphira," Eragon snarled, more fear filling his eyes.

"Will you stay calm if I tell you?" Eragon nodded slowly, his body tense with suspicion. "After I defeated you and took off on Thorn with your unconscious body she gave furious chase. We intended to lead her into the empire and then capture her as well, but she seemed to figure out our plan because she stopped chasing us. It must have been extremely hard for her to leave you behind because she kept howling this sorrowful call. I just let her go. I'm assuming she'll come to rescue you and then I don't have to figure out how to transport a dragon here." The sorrow that had been in Saphira's howls now resided in Eragon's eyes.

"Why? Why did you do this," the other teen asked in a low voice. He seemed close to tears, something Murtagh did _not_ want to deal with.

He growled, "Why? Because the king bloody ordered me to! He knows my true name Eragon! I didn't have a fucking choice! If he were to order me to jump off a bloody bridge I'd have no choice but to comply!" That got the other rider's attention. He shrank back slightly at the force of the anger Murtagh was expelling. Murtagh took a deep breath and looked away for a moment. He'd slipped up. After over a year of hiding his emotions behind a mask, he had shattered it. What was it about Eragon that could set him off so easily? He fought to compose himself once again.

"Sorry," murmured Eragon, "I didn't know." Murtagh crossed his arms.

"I'd save the pity for yourself. The same thing's going to happen to you soon enough." Murtagh was really starting to get annoyed by the constant fear welling up in the other teen's eyes. He missed the determined edge he remembered from so long ago. Eragon was silent for a second, then a frown pulled at his high arched eyebrows.

"Why can't I use magic? My head's not groggy so I can't be drugged."

"The king put a spell on that collar you're wearing that acts like a barrier to energy released when you cast a spell." Eragon's frown deepened as he reached up to gingerly tough the ring of black metal that encircled his neck. "It's kinda like a black hole that sucks in energy released during the use of magic. The spell is also set up to draw its power from you, not the king, so if you try to cast a spell you'll feel the toll of both the magic you cast and the magic preventing the spell from being completed. You'll still be able to communicate with your mind, though, like talking to Saphira." Murtagh could see the hope his last sentence brought to Eragon's eyes.

A forceful mental touch prodded Murtagh's mind, distracting him. It was the one man he _had_ to let into his head, not that he could stop him either way. He barred his teeth and forced himself to lower his mental walls. He suppressed a shudder as the king slipped past his defenses. The smirk was evident in Galbatorix's voice when he spoke.

"See how much easier it is when you _let_ me in?" He chuckled. "How is our _guest_ doing?" Murtagh forced his reply to remain neutral.

"He's calm now. I told him where he is and explained the suppression collar to him."

"Good. I'm coming down to have a little chat with him to get to know him better. Prepare him for my visit so I don't go all the way down there just to have him pass out." Murtagh somehow managed to keep his thoughts about that to himself and replied, "Yes, your _majesty._" spitting the last word in distaste.

"So it is possible for you to learn some manners after all." Galbatorix pulled out of his mind. Murtagh sighed in relief and threw his mental wall back up around him. He focused his attention back on Eragon. The other teen raised an eyebrow.

"Galbatorix is coming down to meet you, which probably means he's going to shuffle through your mind to try and figure out your true name." Instead of the utter fear Murtagh expected to deal with from Eragon, he was surprised to find the other teens face hardened with determination. Those were the eyes he knew. Eyes that said he would give his all or die trying. Unfortunately, dying wasn't the worst thing that could happen if he lost this fight.

"What's gotten into you," asked Murtagh. Eragon glared at him.

"I thought about all the things this bastard has done to me. I'm not going to just lay down cowering like a scared puppy and let him force me into submission. I probably wont win, but if I can pay him back even a little before I go down it'll be worth it. At least I'll go down swinging." Murtagh smirked. For all his big talk, he could see the fear hidden under Eragon's attitude.

"Big talk, but you're still scared shitless," he sneered.

Eragon growled, "Like you weren't when you were dragged in front of the king."

"Not at all. My anger overrode my fear." This seemed to deepen Eragon's anger. The truth was he had been scared shitless, but he'd never admit it to the other rider. Anyway, it wasn't like he had a panic attack or anything. He was stronger than that. He had gone down kicking and screaming like a cornered beast.

Both teens' heads snapped to the door as it opened. Murtagh's features quickly smoothed under his mask and Eragon's hands clenched in the sheets on his bed. King Galbatorix strode into the room. A victorious smile spread across his face as he took in the young dragon rider that sat chained to the bed in front of him. It was the smile of a predator.

"Welcome Eragon _Shade Slayer_," he said, sarcasm coloring his voice. Eragon clenched his teeth, utter fury wrinkling his features.

"Go fuck yourself Galbatorix," he snarled. Murtagh was surprised at Eragon's vocabulary. He had never been one to swear much when they had traveled together, and to say that to the king's face. Maybe he wasn't such a wuss after all.

"Murtagh," Galbatorix said calmly, "you may leave." Murtagh pushed himself away from the wall he had been leaning on and, giving Eragon one last glance, left the room. The door shut behind him, cutting off Eragon's snarling yell. The question now was how long it would take him to break.

**To be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: mirror image

**Third Chapter! Sorry it's so short. Kinda a filler chapter. Galbatorix will figure out Eragon's true name in the next one and there will be a lime, so it'll pick up. Enjoy and Review!**

**Warnings: none**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own!**

**Dragon speaking: **_**italics**_

Chapter 3: _mirror image_

"_The face of the enemy frightens me only when I see how much it resembles me."_

_~ Author Unknown_

Flashes of the last couple of hours replayed in Eragon's mind. Galbatorix had assaulted his mind in an overwhelming tsunami of force. Murtagh's mental assault during their battle now seemed like a spring breeze compared to the tornado that was Galbatorix. It had only taken the king a couple of seconds to break through Eragon's barriers. After that he had rooted around in Eragon's head as he pleased, swatting down the occasional attacks Eragon made on him.

Eventually he had had enough of the teen's struggling and started ripping at his most private memories painfully. He had forced Eragon to watch first Garrow's death, then Brom's, and finally Murtagh's supposed death and betrayal. Then, he would make him watch them all over again. After four cycles of watching his most painful memories, Eragon broke down crying and curled up in a mental ball. The king stopped playing the loop and continued to examine the young riders memories, ignoring Eragon.

After a couple minutes, Eragon managed to recover and started assaulting Galbatorix again. The consequence was the painful memory loop playing over and over again, except this time it also included the time Eragon had deeply disappointed Brom by attacking the group of urgals, passing out because of it, and the pain of having to leave his home behind. The loop played until once again Eragon broke down and crawled into a mental corner.

This routine continued for the rest of the day. Each time Eragon rebelled more painful memories were added to the loop. When Galbatorix ran out of emotionally painful memories to add, he started perusing Eragon's collection of physically painful memories, such as how it felt when Durza had laid his back open during their battle. It got harder and harder for Eragon to get back up after each loop, but he reused to give up and let Galbatorix win. When he couldn't fight any more for his own personal vengeance, he thought about how Saphira, Arya, Nausuada, Oromis, Brom, and all the other important people in his life would feel if he gave up. When that wasn't enough to sustain him, he thought about the millions of people in the empire who would lose the little hope they had left if he were to fall to Galbatorix.

When Galbatorix pulled out of his head, Eragon lay panting on his bed. A mixture of sweat and tears covered his body.

Galbatorix smiled down at him and said, "I think that's enough for now," implying he'd be back. Without another word, he left the room, locking the door behind him.

Eragon shivered at the memory and pulled the sheets up around himself. Somehow he had managed to keep himself together through this session, but he was close to the breaking point and wasn't sure he'd last another round. He felt empty and violated. It was now more than ever that he wished Saphira was here. She had always been his comfort, someone he could trust entirely. But she wasn't here, and he was alone, locked up in a castle with a madman. Exhaustion clawed at him after his long mental battle and the various wounds that had reopened earlier, but he couldn't bring himself to sleep. He felt like any minute Galbatorix or one of his magicians would burst in and attack him. It was going to be a long night.

x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Murtagh lay next to Thorn on their giant bed that was built into the floor. He couldn't sleep. Every time his eyes closed images of Eragon screaming filled his head. Sometimes he replaced Eragon as Galbatorix ripped through his mind. The memories of when it had been him laying on that bed haunted him. He knew all too well what it was like being chained up while your last defenses were torn away from you. A soft puff of air blew his long bangs into his face. He looked up at Thorn who was staring at him with unblinking garnet eyes. The dragon lowered his head and nudged Murtagh's cheek with his nose.

_He is very similar to you. _

"That's the problem," murmured Murtagh absentmindedly, "I can't help but feel sorry for him, because I know what he's going through."

_That's called empathy._ Murtagh frowned at him. "I know, but..." he trailed off, not sure how to express his frustration.

_You don't have to express your feelings out loud. I can feel them. I think you need to figure out where things stand between you and Eragon. _

"There's nothing to sort out. He hates me. I hate him. That's it."

_Then why are you so concerned about him? _Murtagh didn't respond. He had no idea why he couldn't stop thinking about what the brunette was going through. Maybe it was because deep down he'd wished there had been someone there for him when he had gone through it, and maybe even deeper he didn't hate the other rider as much as he thought he did. Maybe, just maybe, he wished their relationship could have stayed intact. Perhaps it wasn't too late to repair it.

**To be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4: scars and kisses

**When the ice Breaks**

**Fourth chapter! Yay! The moment you've all been waiting for, some action between the boys. Lime in this chapter, lemon in the next one. Please review! It would be nice to know if I should even bother continuing to write this. :)**

**Warnings: boyXboy kissing, masturbation, lime**

**Disclaimer: Same as the first three chapters**

Chapter 4: _scars and kisses_

"_It takes a minute to have a crush on someone, an hour to like someone, and a day to love someone...but it takes a lifetime to forget someone."_

_~ Author Unknown_

"_Love makes life so confusing, but without love would you really want to live?"_

_~Author Unknown_

Eragon jumped when the door to his cell opened. Galbatorix strode into the room, a victorious smile plastered on his face. Eragon tensed, preparing for the king to start their usual routine. The last three days had been a blur of mental sparring and emotional scarring. He wasn't ready for them to start up again, but he wouldn't lie down and give up either. He glared at the king, waiting for him to make his move, but he simply stood at the foot of the bed smiling. Eragon frowned slightly, a feeling of unease straining his nerves. Galbatorix said a combination of three words in the ancient language, causing a shiver to run up Eragon's spine. It felt like an invisible collar had tightened around his neck when the king had uttered those words. He felt like he was going to throw up.

"That, Eragon, is your true name."

Eragon shook his head slowly, eyes widening with a mixture of fear and disbelief. The king's smile deepened at his obvious distress. The following process of forcing Eragon to swear loyalty to Galbatorix and other oaths in the ancient language that would prevent him from leaving the castle or trying to contact people outside of it was long and painful. When it was finally complete Galbatorix had one of the soldiers remove the shackles on Eragon's wrists. He rubbed them where the metal had bruised the skin.

"What about the collar," he asked hoarsely.

The king replied, "I'm not sure I trust you with magic quite yet. You'll have to earn that freedom." Eragon glared at him fiercely. Galbatorix ignored the look. "Murtagh will be down shortly to show you to your room. You have free reign of the castle and its grounds, but that's it." With that Galbatorix left and Murtagh entered the room.

"Come on," he said softly. Eragon frowned slightly and followed him out of the cell. Why was Murtagh speaking so, gently? The last time he had seen the other rider, Murtagh had been switching between an angry tone and a neutral one, but never a gentle one. Was it because they were now in the same boat?

They walked down the hallway in silence. After a few forks, they came to a tall spiral staircase that rose up into one of the many glass and stone spiral turrets the elves had built before the foresworn had taken the city. Four stories up, a door began to appear every two stories. Murtagh paused before one that had a sapphire embedded in the wood and opened it. The room was spacious, round and brightly lit from the sunlight streaming in through the glass walls. In the center resided a giant blue cushion bed built into the floor, much like the one he and Saphira had shared in their treehouse during their stay in Ellesmera. A feeling of loss welled up in Eragon when he realized how empty the huge bed would be without her. He heard Murtagh shut the door to the staircase quietly behind him.

"We need to talk," the taller rider said in the same soft voice he'd used earlier. Eragon turned to face him, his chocolate eyes guarded. What could Murtagh possible want to say to him? A small shred of hope surfaced in his mind at the possibility that the other rider wanted to mend their friendship, but he quickly pushed the idea away. Better to not get his hopes up. A fierce glint entered Murtagh's grey eyes, causing Eragon to shift back instinctively. The other teen's look was almost predatory.

"What?," Eragon asked, trying not to fidget under the other's intense scrutiny. Suddenly Murtagh moved forward and pinned Eragon to the wall behind him, crashing their lips together in a feral kiss. It took Eragon's brain a second to catch up with his body as Murtagh deepened the kiss, then he started struggling against him. Murtagh pressed him to the glass wall harder, bringing a knee up between his legs and grinding it against him. A gasp escaped Eragon's lips, only to be swallowed by Murtagh. Then there was pain. Murtagh let them up for air, panting, when he noticed the pained look on Eragon's face. He frowned and pulled away slightly. Eragon saw the worry in his eyes and pointed to his heaving chest and shoulder, where red blotches were already blossoming on the stark bandages.

Confusion filled Eragon as he realized he missed Murtagh's touch. He pushed it aside as Murtagh grabbed his hand and led him over to the huge bed. A thrill shot through the younger rider as they approached it. Images of what the could do on it flashed through his mind, sending a rosy tint to his cheeks. Murtagh didn't miss the blush and smirked as he pulled Eragon down next to him on the bed. Eragon's head was spinning and his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. The feeling intensified when Murtagh looked into Eragon's eyes, as if asking for permission, then began to slowly unwrap the bandages from his shoulder and chest. Eragon was surprised how just the simple task of removing his bandages was causing his stomach to flip flop. At this rate Murtagh was going to give him a freaking heart attack! He was jolted out of his thoughts by the other rider's lust filled voice.

"Did you like it," Murtagh asked calmly, not looking at him. The question caught Eragon off guard. He replayed the last minute in his head. _Had_ he liked it? It hadn't felt bad, at least not until Murtagh had pressed into his wounds. He felt his face heat up when he remembered the pleasure that had filled his body.

"Why'd you do it," he asked shakily.

Murtagh's lips quirked slightly. "I don't know. Ever since we talked two days ago, I can't get you out of my head. I laid awake at night wondering how you were fairing against that bastard with the crown," he paused and finished removing the last bandage. He muttered "_waise heill"_ and his gedwey ignasia started glowing. The slash wound across Eragon's chest and the stab wound in his shoulder healed, leaving behind two faint white scars. The first marks to mar his body after the Agaetí Blödhren .

Murtagh continued his explanation, tossing the bandages aside on the floor, "And then you started appearing in my dreams," he leaned closer to Eragon, causing the other rider's heart to go into over drive. "You would be sitting just like this," Murtagh whispered, his warm breath caressing Eragon's earlobe, "and I would lean forward and do something like this..." he ran his tongue over the edge of Eragon's ear, sending a shiver down the teen's spine. "and this." Murtagh gently kissed down his jaw and whispered against his neck, "and this." He sucked gently on Eragon's neck, earning a low moan from the other rider. "and then you would moan exactly like that." he moved down to a dusty nipple and took the already pert bud into his mouth. Eragon groaned as pleasure washed over him. He had never experienced anything like this. An alarm went off somewhere in his head. Could they even be doing this?

_I mean we're both _guys_!_, thought Eragon uncertainly.

His discomfort was quickly shoved to the back of his mind as Murtagh rolled his other nipple between his fingers, causing his breath to hitch. A wave of pleasure washed away his concerns as his thought process was taken over by something much lower than his brain. He barely noticed Murtagh slowly lower him onto his back. The darker haired teen moved his mouth back up to Eragon's, grinding their hips together fiercely. Eragon groaned again, allowing Murtagh's tongue to explore the inside of his mouth. _Who cares if this is wrong_, he decided,_ it feels too good to be wrong._

The feeling of the hard bulge in the Murtagh's pants grinding against him was enough to make Eragon hard. They broke for air, both of them panting heavily. The lust that was set deep in Murtagh's fierce grey eyes made Eragon blush. The look was so possessive, and Eragon realized that on some level he liked the thought of the other rider claiming him as his. The thought turned him on even more and he flung his arms around Murtagh's neck, clinging to him for dear life as wave after wave of pleasure hit him from the friction the other rider was creating. His hips began to move against Murtagh's as well, forcing a surprised gasp from the other rider's lips. He smirked, enjoying the fact that he could have such a strong affect on him. He closed his eyes and moaned loudly, no longer caring if anyone heard. Murtagh grunted in response and quickened the pace of his grinding.

Through the cloud in his head, Eragon felt something slip beneath the waist band of his pants. A calloused hand squeezed his length and a rough thumb ran over the head. Eragon shouted as a sudden rush of overwhelming pleasure hit him and he came, spilling his seed over Murtagh's hand and the insides of his pants. He lay on the bed gasping for breath, trying to clear his blurry vision. Above him, Murtagh's chest was heaving in effort, a bead of sweat trickling lazily down the side of his well shaven face. He swooped down for one last kiss, then pulled his hand out of Eragon's pants and looked down at him, a slight uncertainty in his eyes. Then it was gone, replaced by his usual unwavering gaze as he looked deep into Eragon's eyes. He spoke his next words carefully.

"Come to my room tonight. It's the one above yours with the ruby embedded in the door. This whole situation is confusing, and I don't quite understand it, but, I think I'm in love with you and I want to know if you feel the same. You can give me your answer tonight and if you don't feel the same way as me I'll shut up and leave you alone." He stood up and gently pulled the covers over Eragon. Giving him a kiss on the forehead, he left the room, closing the door behind him. Eragon lay in a daze. He tried to think coherently, but sleep pulled on his eyelids and he gave up, passing into the first deep sleep he'd had in days. The last thought he had before he passed out was that, somehow, the bed didn't seem as empty any more.

**To be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5: storm

**Sorry It's been so long since I've updated. Here's the lemon chapter. Special thanks to Old War's Flame and my anonymous reviewer. Please review. First attempt at a lemon, so tips and feed back are much appreciated. :) On with the story... **

**Warnings: lemon, yaoi, boyXboy, sex**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, just having fun with the boys.**

Chapter 5: _storm_

_"It doesn't take a reason to love someone, but it does to like someone. You don't love someone because you want to, you love someone because you're destined to. It's because you fall in Love with them, that you then try to find a reason, but you always come up with the answer, No reason!"_

_~Author Unknown_

When Eragon woke, grey light had replaced the morning sunlight that had illuminated the room when he had first entered. He stared at the sandstone ceiling for a couple minutes. The events that had transpired since he had entered the room surfaced in his mind. It had to have have been a dream, a wonderful dream, but a dream nonetheless. His heartbeat quickened as he remembered the way Murtagh had looked at him. The other man's eyes dark with lust. Eragon rubbed his hands over his face, as if that could wipe the image from his mind.

He braced himself for the sharp pain that he had become accustomed to in the last few days from his wounds, when he pushed himself up in bed there was none. He stood up and walked over to the mirror that hung on the section of the wall that was not made of glass and twisted in front of it, examining the pale lines that ran across his chest and shoulder. The skin was slightly uneven under his fingers, but whole once again. Not even the slightest trace of pain remained when he pressed on the marks. It hadn't been a dream after all. A mixture of shock and excitement welled up in Eragon. Trying to distract himself from the confusing emotions that were twisting through his mind, he turned to examine the room. He hadn't gotten a good look at it before. The reason why making his face heat. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

The room was large, easily big enough for a dragon to move around in without discomfort. On one side of the large round bed, closer to the wood paneling that made up a third of the walls, a porcelain depression was sunk into the stone floor. Upon further inspection, Eragon recognized it as one of the elves' bath tubs like the one that resided in his tree house in Ellesmera. It was a surprise that he would come across one in the middle of the Empire, but it made since considering that Uru'baen had been an elven city long before the fall of the riders.

The only other furniture in the room was a small wood desk and a matching chair set against the end of the glass wall and, on the side of the bed opposite from the tub, a blue couch. Eragon frowned slightly as he notice a white object set on the blue cushions. The object turned out to be a pile of clothes with a note set on top. He picked up the note carefully, as if the parchment would bite him, and unfolded it. He read Murtagh's surprisingly legible script. The note included brief instructions on how to use the bath tub and how to open a hidden panel in the wall that apparently acted as a closet. It was signed,

_See you tonight. ~Murtagh_

Eragon's face reddened and he read the last line three more times. He placed the note carefully on the cushion next to him and examined the clothes. They were simple, but well made and no doubt expensive. The shirt was white and long sleeved with elaborate gold embroidery around the opening for his head and the edges of the sleeves. The pants were a plain tan. He put them back down, realizing how disgusting his own clothes were. His skin was covered in a layer of dried sweat and a thicker substance lower down. His heart sped up as he remembered the feel of Murtagh's calloused hand on his length. The memory was almost enough to make him hard and he quickly distracted himself with the bath in an attempt to calm down.

The valves that started the flow of water into the tub were easy enough to find behind one of the wood panels. Eragon undressed, tossing his soiled clothes into a heap on the floor, and sighed as he slowly lowered his body into the steaming water. The heat helped soothe the slight aches that still emanated from the bruises he had acquired during his fight with Murtagh. Outside, storm clouds formed in the distance. They swirled together in an angry mix, much like Eragon's thoughts. Right now he didn't want to have to deal with his confusing and conflicted emotions. He didn't want to have to deal with any of this.

Murtagh. His heart skipped as his thoughts flitted once again to their morning activities. He didn't know how to feel about the other rider. On the one hand, he had been his closest friend and ally while fleeing the Empire, and even after they had reached the Varden. He had trusted the other teen with his life, but... there was still the sting of betrayal buried deep in Eragon's heart. Murtagh had betrayed him, hurt him both physically and mentally. He had dragged him here and in doing so, condemned him into a life of endless servitude to Galbatorix. He should hate Murtagh. Despise him, curse him even, so why could he only think of the other rider with affection. No matter how hard he tried to hate him, he couldn't. This frustrated him to the point that he slammed the side of fist into the wood paneled wall. The first flash of lightning illuminated the now dark sky, illustrating his anger in a burst of white light. Eragon sank farther into the water, watching the storm start to fight its way across the sky as he tried to decide what he should do.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The sky was almost pitch black, throwing Murtagh's room into darkness. He didn't bother to light a lamp or brighten the room with magic. Every couple of seconds a bright flash would illuminate the room and the wood door he was watching intently. Would Eragon even come after their last encounter? He hadn't planned on forcing himself on the younger rider right then and there. He was going to explain the room's accommodations and ask him to come to his room later that night so they could talk. Then he would explain the feelings that had slowly been growing in him since the other rider's arrival and Eragon would throw his arms around his neck and they would kiss, which would eventually lead to something much more satisfying, after all, this _was_ Murtagh's fantasy and he could have it play out however he waned.

Of course things couldn't be that simple, nothing ever was when it came to the hot headed rider. He had just looked so damn _hot_, Murtagh hadn't been able to keep his hands off him. Then everything had escalated from there. His only saving grace at this point was the fact that he had managed to stop himself from raping the other rider. Now Eragon probably hated him and it'd be a miracle if the other teen forgave him, let alone came to his room like he'd requested.

_Who knows what he thinks of me now_, Murtagh thought, brooding.

It was unlike him to regret doing something in the past which he couldn't change. No. He wouldn't regret his actions. Now at least even if Eragon never spoke to him again he knew what it was like to share a few minutes of bliss with him.

A tentative knock on his door almost made him jump. He stared at the door, not daring to hope he had heard right.

The knock came again, stronger this time, followed by Eragon's annoyed voice, "Hey, are you gonna let me in? I mean, you're the one that invited me in the first place." Despite the annoyed attitude, Murtagh could hear the slight tremor that shook the other rider's words. Murtagh took a second to compose himself and, thinking it better to let Eragon make the first move, said, "Come in, the door's open." After a short pause, the door swung open slowly to reveal the rider that had been flitting through his thoughts all day. Eragon stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. He was wearing the clothes Murtagh had set out for him. A cute blush tinted his now fair elfin skin and Murtagh had to clench his fists to resist his urge to press Eragon against the wall and start ravishing those pale pink lips of his. If he scared the other rider off now, he'd lose his only chance at fixing their relationship. He didn't dare move from his chair, regarding the other teen as a skittish rabbit that would take flight at the slightest movement.

x X x

Eragon fought the overwhelming emotions that were bottled up inside him. He had ended up going to Murtagh's room, but he still didn't have an answer to the offer the older rider had made him. Everything he thought of pertaining to him pointed to the fact that deep down, despite his arguments against it, he was falling for Murtagh. Hard. Just being in the same room as the other rider was making him feel awkward and causing his face to heat. He couldn't even manage to look Murtagh in the eyes, and ended up looking defiantly at the white marble floor instead. Despite his surfacing feelings of attraction, he still couldn't embrace Murtagh completely with his recent betrayal between them. Wait, did that mean he was actually considering accepting Murtagh's feelings and the unspoken consequences that went with them? This sudden revelation took him by surprise, and he realized he wanted nothing more than to fling his arms around Murtagh and seal their lips in a searing kiss. But, still...

Eragon glanced up at Murtagh who was watching him intently. He kept his expression neutral, but Eragon could see a mixture of apprehension, hope, and lust in his grey eyes. He didn't say anything, obviously waiting for Eragon to make the first move. Eragon glanced at the floor once more, then looked up and met Murtagh's gaze, this time with hard determination.

"I want to know why you did this to me," he gestured around the room, his hand shaking slightly in anger.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I-"

Eragon cut him off, "Not what you did earlier," he felt his face turn an even deeper shade of red, "Why you betrayed me." his voice suddenly broke as raw emotions overwhelmed him for a moment, almost causing tears to well up in his eyes. He hoped the crack in his voice would be denoted as anger rather than hurt. Murtagh watched him silently until he got control of his emotions once more. His voice sounded more hollow when he spoke next, "I was your friend, your _ally._ I want to know why you beat me to a pulp and brought me here," Murtagh winced slightly, "I want," he trailed off, then looked deep into Murtagh's eyes as he spoke his next words carefully, "I want to know if you captured me because you were ordered to or because you wanted to beat me, to see me laying at your feet and know that you were stronger than me. Did you betray me against your will, or has the king twisted you enough that you enjoyed fulfilling his orders," Eragon looked back down to the floor and his voice shook slightly, "How am I supposed to trust you, especially when the king can control you?"

The two of them stood in silence for a moment, then Murtagh said softly, yet in a commanding tone, "Eragon, look at me." Eragon hesitated, then slowly raised his face to look at Murtagh. The other rider's fierce grey eyes were filled with an overwhelming passion. In them, Eragon saw nothing but raw love and determination. The intensity of those emotions being directed at him was almost enough to make him take a step back.

"I love you," Murtagh began in that strangely calm, yet emotional voice of his, "make no mistake about that. When Galbatorix ordered me to capture you I refused, so he used my true name and forced me to go. Until then, I had just wanted to forget you and how it felt to ride across the entire empire with you, knowing I had finally met someone who would die for me, something not even my parents would do. But when I confronted you, I lost it," anger and grief crept into his voice, "The pent up anger I felt towards you for being free without sparing me a second thought, while I was trapped as the king's slave burst out and I attacked you without regard. It got to the point where I began fighting Galbatorix in my mind instead of you," he looked away and his voice lowered, "Thorn forced me back to my senses right as you passed out. After that I didn't want to face you again or even remember that you existed. Things were less painful that way, but the king forced me to go calm you down and-," he trailed off.

"I didn't know," Eragon said quietly. Murtagh frowned slightly. Eragon tried again, "I din't know Galbatorix had captured you. When I tried to scry you after we found your bloody clothes all I got was darkness...I thought you were dead. I mourned you, we all did. If I had known..."

"You know now and that's what matters to me. There's nothing you can do about the past."

Silence filled the room. Murtagh sighed deeply and the fierce determination he had from before returned to his features.

He locked eyes with Eragon and said, "As far as your original question, all I know is that I love you and I swear to you that I will never hurt you again unless Galbatorix forces me to with my true name, and even then I'll fight against that bastard's orders until I'm ripped to shreds before I willingly hurt you. I can't explain how this happened or how I feel, but-"

Eragon cut him off with a forceful kiss, nearly knocking murtagh out of his chair. His eyes widened in a rare display of emotion.

Eragon looked into them and said softly, "I know. I understand how you feel, because, I feel it too." He felt heat flush his face at his verbal admission of his feelings for the other rider. The only doubt that had stood between them had been obliterated and the affection he had felt for Murtagh earlier that day now fully overwhelm him. He couldn't help but smile and planted a tender kiss on Murtagh's lips. The contact seemed to shake the other rider out of his shocked state because he quickly responded, turning the once gentle kiss into something fierce and possessive.

Murtagh stood up, pulling Eragon to him and opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. Was this really happening? If it was a dream, his muddled brain decided, he never wanted to wake up. The two of them explored each other's mouths with their tongues taking in the other's taste. Their tongues twisted and turned around each other, completing a dance as old as time. Eragon was too enthralled in their passionate duet to notice that Murtagh was slowly working them over to the windows. He jumped slightly when his back made contact with the cold glass. Murtagh smirked and spun him around so that he could see the storm raging outside. Flashes of lightening streaked across the sky and dark storm clouds swirled around them, sending wave after wave of water at them. A sliver of fear entered Eragon. He had never seen such a bad storm before, let alone been in the center of one in a glass tower.

Murtagh's solid arms wrapped around him and the other rider murmured in his ear, "Breath taking isn't it?" Eragon sucked in a short breath at the rich lust that coated Murtagh's voice. He could feel the older teen smirk against his neck, which sent a spike of need through him, renewing his own lust. A loud thunder clap shook the glass slightly. Murtagh' s hand snaked its way slowly under the waist band of Eragon's pants. Eragon's knees shook slightly and he had to brace himself against the glass to stay upright. Murtagh's hand finally made it inside his pants and firmly gripped his length.

"Hard already," Murtagh chuckled against his neck. Eragon tried to shoot him a glare but its effect was lost by a low moan that the other rider forced from his lips with a rough tug. Love, Lust, and adrenalin, from his fear of being burned to a crisp, churned through Eragon, making his body sing with bottled up energy. He thrust into Murtagh's hand, looking desperately for a way to release all those pent up feelings at once. The grand flashes of the battle waging outside, Murtagh's purrs, lust, the rough hand gripping him, it was all too much. Eragon threw his head back as he gave one final thrust and released everything churning inside him, screaming to the heavens as a blinding flash of white lit up the sky around them.

He dimly registered Murtagh's strong arms supporting his limp body and carrying him, before he was gently lowered onto something soft. His mind was too fuzzy from the high of his climax to register that he was being undressed. Then something slick and cold was circling his hole. He struggled to open his eyes to see what it was, but the hangover of pleasure from his climax prevented him from opening his eyes. It prodded his entrance a few times, then gently slid past his ring of muscle. Eragon's eyes flew open and he fought to clear his vision. A colossal wave of heat washed over his face as he took in the sight before him. He was on his back in Murtagh's bed, his legs spread before the kneeling rider as Murtagh's hand disappeared... his length twitched at the thought of the place that hand now occupied.

x X x

Murtagh glanced at Eragon's now erect cock and smiled, turning the other rider's face an even darker shade of red. At this rate, the younger rider was going to turn into a tomato. He carefully slipped another finger inside his entrance, causing Eragon to jerk at the sensation. Murtagh frowned. Was he in pain? The last thing he wanted was to hurt Eragon. He reached for the bottle of oil he had placed on the floor next to the bed and covered the fingers on his free hand with oil before slowly sliding them up Eragon's shaft. The other rider sucked in his breath at the sudden contact and then let out a low moan. Murtagh took that as a sign that he could continue stretching Eragon. He cautiously started scissoring his fingers as he massaged Eragon's length. The other rider didn't seem to mind the fingers anymore, so he added another one. Each moan that escaped Eragon's lips sent a thrill through his heart. The hatred and misunderstandings that had stood between them had been obliterated. Now he felt only love for Eragon and he could see the same feeling reflected back to him in the other rider's eyes. After a couple more scissoring motions, Murtagh removed his fingers. His eyes widened slightly. Had he imagined the small whine of protest when his fingers had retreated? Eragon looked up at him, his eyes glazed over with lust.

"Eragon," Murtagh said huskily, trying to hold back his need to thrust into the waiting body spread out before him. The heated look Eragon was giving him was not helping his self control in the least. He swallowed and tried again, "Is this really what you want?" Eragon frowned slightly. Why wouldn't he want this blissful pleasure, especially from Murtagh?

He looked into Murtagh's eyes, trying to impress the depth of love and need he felt for him as he said, "Murtagh, I love you, and, I want this." He was serious about what he said, but now that his head was somewhat clear he couldn't help the slight fear that settled over him at the thought of what they were about to do. He had never been with anyone before, let alone a guy, and didn't know what to expect.

Murtagh caught his uncertainty and whispered soothingly, "It'll hurt at first, but it will get better. I'll try to make it as painless as possible." With that Murtagh couldn't hold himself back anymore and penetrated Eragon in one fluid thrust. He gasped sharply at the tight warmth that surrounded him, the only thing keeping him from fucking the other rider into the mattress being Eragon's pain filled expression. He felt Eragon's muscles clench around him and reached around to massage small circles on the younger rider's back.

"You have to relax Eragon," He whispered soothingly. Eragon nodded slightly. Murtagh smiled, meeting Eragon's mouth in a kiss. He felt the rider's muscles slowly unclench through his ministrations. He looked deep into Eragon's eyes and slowly started a few shallow thrusts. When Eragon's face didn't screw up in pain, he lifted Eragon's legs over his shoulders and slid as deep as he could go into the wanton body squirming under him. This was pure heaven. He soon lost his shredded self control and began thrusting harder into Eragon, grunting with each effort. The other rider was much more vocal, moaning his name over and over, encouraging, no, begging him to continue. He grinned when Eragon screamed, knowing he had found his prostate. Murtagh angled his hips and thrust even harder, nailing the younger rider's prostate again. Eragon desperately pulled Murtagh in for a sloppy kiss, snapping his hips down to meet the older rider's thrusts. It only took two more hits to his prostate before Eragon came, screaming Murtagh's name at the top of his lungs. Murtagh felt Eragon's muscles tighten around him and groaned, thrusting as hard as he could two more times. He thrust as far as he could into the younger rider and came, shouting Eragon's name for the whole world to hear. He collapsed in a panting heap on Eragon, the other rider having already passed out. When he finally caught his breath, he pulled out of the sleeping rider and pulled the crimson covers up over them. Murtagh pulled Eragon against his chest, sighing when the younger rider snuggled closer. He was content, sated, and most of all tired. He smiled and murmured one last thing against Eragon's hair before he drifted to sleep.

"I love you Eragon."

**To be Continued...**


End file.
